The Horseless Headless Horsemann
The Horseless Headless Horsemann, the undead form of Silas Mann, a Undead Entity that lives in Mann Manor. Early Life he presumed brother of Zepheniah Mann, Silas' history within the family is shrouded in mystery. What is known is that he was the co-owner of '' Zephaniah Mann & Sons. Quarterly Concerns'', the company that would eventually become Mann Co. His contributions to the company appear to include Keys and Name Tags. Silas perished shortly after his brother, but death was not the end for him. He now roams Mann Manor as the Horseless Headless Horsemann. The Society Of Team Fortress 2 Bosses The Horseless Headless Horsemann (or HHH) was on his killing spree during The Halloween Event on October 28, 2011. After the killing spree, The Horseless Headless Horsemann took a break at his home in Mann Manor, He didn't know about GMod, until one of his friends named Wheatley (Who was saved by HHH after being in space for a year.) got GMod and talks to HHH about what GMod Monsters are, then HHH decides to go and get to know the GMod Monsters. On his Journey to meet the GMod Monsters, HHH first went to 2fort, where he first met Seeman, then Seeman was saying "SEE?" alot at the HHH, but then HHH stopped Seeman.Seeman introduced himself and talks about himself. After hearing Seeman about himself, HHH asked to become friends with Seeman, then Seeman, who didn't have no choice, decides to accept HHH's Friendship, then left. HHH went to the RED base and into the RED spawn and sawPainis Cupcake, who then says the same intro, Painis was about to eat HHH, but HHH stopped him, and asks about himself (including that if he is a GMod Monster). HHH convinced Painis Cupcake to be his friend and Cupcake accepted it. Then the gate of the RED Spawn opened and there was Dic Soupcan, HHH meets him and asks about himself, but Soupcan was too drunk to talk about himself. HHH asked Soupcan to become his friend and then he said yes. It is Unknown how HHH met the other GMod Monsters, ChoZo, Capt. Falcon, Mario, Female Pyro, Gaben, Doc Jarate, Cuddly Heavy, TF2 Announcer, Death, Cave Johnson, Candyman and Bonk Boy. After HHH met all the GMod Monsters, He went to Equestria and then went to Ponyville (Because HHH is a Brony.), he first met Twilight Sparkle and Spike, HHH didn't know about Spike and asked to talk about himself, HHH asked to be friends with Twilight and Spike, and they Accepted it. HHH then met the other Ponies (Which are Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash, Vinyl Scratch, and Trixie). After being Friends with the Ponies, HHH was invited by Twilight to meet Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. Celestia Thinks HHH might be friendly, and asked to accept her Friendship, then HHH says Yes, and then he became an Official Equestrian. After HHH became friends with the GMod Monsters, and the Ponies, He was inspired to create a Group that has GMod Monsters and ponies in it, and invited some the GMod Monsters and Ponies. When Vs Saxton Hale was created. He Decides to Call his group The Society Of Team Fortress 2 Bosses.